


(Even if I knew) I'd still choose to meet you

by renaissance_is_tranquility



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance_is_tranquility/pseuds/renaissance_is_tranquility
Summary: basically starts off with yuqi realizing she's crushing on her best friend, followed by a flashback and will end with...who knowsso it may be a bit minqi centered but there will be plenty of samo and 2yeon crumbs...well not exactly crumbs i might even analyze how they each got together and stuff..ugh yall get what i mean
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night in Seoul. It had just started snowing, and everyone in the Song household were sleeping. Well...almost everyone. Song Yuqi was known of having sleep problems; problems being she hated sleeping alone in a dark abd cold room. But especially today, she felt the need to scream on the top of her lungs. She wanted to let all of the chaotic emotions she was feeling out of her system. She layed there, on her bed at 3 am hating herself. Hating the situation she got herself in. Hating the fact that she realised it a few hours ago. She was even desperately wishing she never found out about it. She wished she never found out that she was in love with her best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuqi moved to Korea 2 years ago. At first she hated having to move from her beloved city of Beijing to Seoul. She had to leave all her friends behind, her home, the places she would visit on a daily basis...she'd have to leave all of what made her who she was in Beijing and move to a foreign country who's language she hadn't mastered yet. But she couldn't really protest if she was being honest. Her father had just gotten a job opportunity in Seoul that he just couldn't turn down, forcing him and his family to move to Korea. She did complain for a few hours, but at the end of the day she didn't really get a say into it.

First day of school was a complete nightmare for her. She felt out of her comfort zone while entering the new high school. She felt so out of place and afraid..not to mention that her korean wasnt that good. Soon she found out that most of the students couldnt speak english very well, let alone mandarin. So sadly for her she was left alone for most of the day, walking through the halls trying to find all her classes without getting lost. The kids didn't seem too welcoming either. Some of them just glanced at her once, and kept walking. Others stared at her weirdly while mumbling to each other. And some didn't even acknowledge her at all. Yuqi felt horrible and awkward whenever she was forced by her teachers to stand up and introduce herself. Trust her if there was an option on being sucked by a wormhole or presenting yourself to your new classmates Yuqi would pick the wormhole every single time.

By the time lunch came around, she just decided to not go to the cafeteria and head to the library she discovered while trying to find one of her classes. She'd give anything to just go somewhere quiet, listen to some music, write some lyrics and text her friends back in Beijing. She wanted to find a way out of this nightmare of a day she was having. Finally reaching the library, she opened the doors nodding towards the librarian while heading towards the tables.

"Ugh this sucks, it hasnt been a full day in here and i already despise this place" she mumbled to herself in her mother tongue

Pulling out a chair at the farthest table in the large library she flopped her backpack next to her. Sitting down, she brought out her phone, headphones and her little black notebook where she wrote down all her lyrics and music ideas. If you asked her what her safe place really was, she'd tell you music. She absolutely loved music. Whether it was her writing it, listening to it or dancing to it. Art in general calmed her down and made her feel at home ever since she was a child.

She started writing her own music and lyrics quite recently though, and it definitely was a challenge. So you can just imagine how startled she was when she felt a gentle tap on her left shoulder. Yuqi immediately jumped, and let out a small yelp while staring at the new figure sitting beside her. At first she was ready to tell the other person off for scaring her like that, but when she took a closer look at them her brain just stopped working. Who was this angel sitting right beside her? Said girl was gently smiling at her, eyes gentle while radiating a sense of safety. Chocolate brown hair was cascading down her shoulders, while her cheeks seemed kind of flushed from embarassment since she scared Yuqi. The girl then motioned for her to take off her headphones to which the chinese girl mutedly obliged. 

"Hi, i'm so sorry for startling you i didnt mean to. I just heard you mumble something about your day being horrible while coming in and i'd thought i'd better come and cheer you up." 

Now Yuqi did NOT expect that. She did not expect a literal goddess to sit beside her, and mind you initiate a conversation with her in mandarin out of all languages. You could just imagine the shocked expression the Chinese girl had on her face for a few seconds. A silent question was asked from her towards the stranger, with her eyes. The girl nodded slowly while smiling at her.

"Yes i can speak mandarin even tho i'm not very fluent in it. But i did understand everything you said while walking in." She said while slightly shrugging, her eyes never breaking contact with Yuqi's

"Wow..." 

Her brain was definitely still malfunctioning, cause she wanted to ask so many things but her tongue was like it was tied into the most complicated knot. 'That's weird, this has never happened before' she silently thought to herself. Seeing that she wouldn't initiate the conversation, the girl offered Yuqi her hand.

"I'm Minnie, what's your name?" 

Oh that voice, she thought. It sounded sweeter than any other voice she had ever heard in her entire life. So calming, so beautiful...and her name too, it suited her since she seemed to be just as sweet as the cartoon character she was named after. And her deep, brown eyes...god Yuqi literally felt a blush creeping up, but she tried to calm herself down. She didnt want to embarass herself, especially infront of this beautiful girl. 'God, why am i acting so strange today'...So she took Minnie's hand gently while giving her a soft smile, and shook it.

"I'm Yuqi"  
"Well its a pleasure to meet you Yuqi."

That's how it started. Them meeting in an empty library, with only a bunch of books being witnesses to their first meeting. Talking for what seemed like hours, and feeling as if they had known each other for years. She remembers walking out with her after the bell rang, softly smiling at each other while Minnie walked her to her next class. She remembers her heart racing when Minnie softly took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly before leaving her right outside the door. She remembers the sweet smile the older girl gave her, and the shy wave while turning to walk towards the opposite direction they came from. And she definitely remembers how she felt butterflies in her stomach, and how she felt lighter than before.

That's how it started....with a light tap on the shoulder, an hour long talk, and a lingering feeling when Minnie retracted her hand from Yuqi's while smiling sweetly at her. Maybe she knew it all along...maybe she knew it from day one...but even if you told her back then how much of a pain in her ass this whole thing would be, Yuqi would NEVER choose not to meet her....she'd never regret meeting Minnie Nicha Yontararak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just a few pointers  
> \- yes twice are gonna be a part of this story, and their characters will be quite active and play a significant part to the outcome  
> \- when someone speaks and the quote are like this: *"......"* it'll mean that theyre speaking in their mother tongue for example if yuqi, shuhua or tzuyu speak and i use this theyre speaking in mandarin  
> \- nayeon and jeongyeon have been dating for around 2 years while sana and momo have been dating for about 7 months give or take  
> -list of ages:  
> nayeon&jeongyeon----> in uni, first years  
> momo, sana, miyeon, jihyo, mina, minnie, soojin and soyeon-----> seniors of highschool  
> dahyun, chaeyoung, tzuyu, yuqi, and shuhua---> juniors of highschool

~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Present day)

The next day had to be one of the worst days in Yuqi's life. Not only did she not sleep last night, not only did she realise that she's in love with Minnie...she was late for class. Yuqi blasted out of bed, practically wearing whatever comfy clothes she had sprawled all over her room. She swung her bag over her shoulder and made a run for it, shouting an 'i love you' to her parents before leaving. She ran the whole way to school, entering the classroom 10 minutes late. Luckily though, the first period was litterature with her favorite teacher so she let her tardiness slide and welcomed her in with a bright smile. Yuqi nodded with appreciation while taking her usual seat between Shuhua and Tzuyu. She took out her textbook and searched for the poem they were analysing.

*"You being late? Well, that's a first."*

Yuqi could hear the playfulness in Shuhua's voice, while she rolled her eyes. Shuhua was always like that. Teasing and pranking everyone in their friend group. But despite her fun and playful nature, she was actually really loving and protective of all her friends. No one dared to mess with Shuhua if she was mad. You'd be considered crazy if you did. Yuqi still remembers when she first met their little wolf, as they call her. She wasn't as open and confident as she is now; Shuhua reminded her of herself on her first day of school. Alone, scared and feeling utterly uncomfortable. So the moment Yuqi found out that Shuhua was from Taiwan, she walked up to her and introduced herself in their mother tongue. Shuhua was kinda shocked at first, but they did end up talking for a while; their conversation led up to Yuqi inviting her to join their friend group for lunch, to which Shuhua happily complied. They have been attached to each other's hips ever since, being each other's sister they both wish but never had. Words weren't really enough to explain how much Shuhua meant to her, if she was being honest. 

*"Now now Shushu, that's no way to treat Yuqi. You know how pouty she can get."*

That was Tzuyu, the voice of reason and sometimes sarcasm. Yuqi was introduced to her via Sana, Momo and Mina (or the baddest and prettiest bitches from Japan as all their friends called them). Tzuyu was really formal and quiet for the first couple of weeks, which made Yuqi think that the Taiwanese girl didn't really enjoy her company. So she started kind of ignoring the slightly older girl, hoping that she hadn't already made her feel uncomfortable. That's when Tzuyu approached her first and asked why Yuqi had been ignoring her. Yuqi told her that she felt as if she was making her uncomfortable, to which Tzuyu laughed her heart out reassuring the younger girl that she actually loved having her around. Tzuyu was really special to Yuqi too. Tzuyu was the first person she met in school, who's mother tongue was Mandarin. She always gave Yuqi all her attention when she was talking, making her feel heard and safe during a time when she felt isolated from the rest of her classmates. Tzuyu always showed that she cared through little gestures, like slightly squeezing Yuqi's hand when she was taking her first test in Korean or translating words from Korean to Mandarin when she didn't understand them. Tzuyu rooted for her since the beginning, cheering her on with the slightest of progress she made. Yuqi would always thank the universe for bringing her such amazing and caring people in her life.

"Ya you idiots stop ittt." 

Both of her friends smiled tightly, trying to hold in their laughter at Yuqi's cute whining. Yuqi slightly rolled her eyes, while copying some notes from the board. It felt as if for a few minutes, she had totally forgotten what she realized last night. Forgot what made her stay up, overthinking every little moment that she's lived for the past 2 years. She was lucky her and Minnie weren't in the same grade, because if they were....Yuqi would've just opted to skip school for a few days. She didn't feel ready to see her, look at her in the eyes after last night. So when lunch came around the trio had just walked in the cafeteria joking around, heading towards their usual spot where they all ate together. That's when Yuqi suddenly stopped dead in her tracks making Shuhua and Tzuyu stop too while they stared at her. At first they thought she was just gonna crack a joke about what they were saying, but when they saw the look on her face they both just looked at each other. They'd never seen their best friend having such a horrified and anxious look on her face. Tzuyu was the first to approach the Chinese girl, carefully placing her hand on the other's bicep.

*"Yuqi, what's wrong?"*

Shuhua's eyebrows were furrowed together, ready to protect her best friend and beat the hell out of the person that made such an expression appear on her face. Yuqi quickly composed herself, making the expression of horror and realization disappear in seconds replacing it with a bright smile.

"It's nothing, don't even worry about it. I just remembered I have a paper due tomorrow and I havent even started writing it. Can we go eat already? I'm starving."

Yuqi then started walking up ahead, with a very confused Shuhua and worried Tzuyu following her. They spotted the rest of their friends sitting at their usual table. Well not exactly a table, more like tables put together in order for all of them to be able to sit together. Now thinking about it, their large group of friends were quite the crowd if Yuqi was being honest.

Starting off with the eldest members (or disgustingly cute couple) Nayeon and Jeongyeon, who had just graduated. Those two were just the epitome of the word chaotic. Yuqi hasn't met funnier people in her life, the two of them always making her laugh to tears. But they both have to also be one of the most affectionate out of their friends. Jeongyeon especially always loved to help the young ones, whether that would be making them snacks and bringing them to school to cheer them up, let them rant about anything that was bothering them for hours, or simply just hugging them. Nayeon was affectionate too, she just showed it in her own way. She'd always want to lift someone's spirits up when they were down, trying to make them laugh, be a shoulder to cry on when any of them felt too stressed out or just straight up babying them.

Yuqi remembers how hard it was to communicate with them at first. Her knowing very basic Korean, and always mixing it up with Mandarin made the two eldest not quite understand her. But that didn't let the stubborn couple give up, neither on Yuqi nor on any of their international friends. At the very start of each friendship, both of them would pull up trust worthy translating apps and dictionaries in order to understand what the other girls' meant and would even learn a few basic sentences in their native languages. They'd also arrange study dates where the Koreans would help each and every one of the foreigners with their homework; especially Nayeon and Jeongyeon would talk to them in Korean 24/7 so they could start feeling a bit more comfortable and confident with using the language.

When they graduated in May last year, the entire group just sat there outside of the school crying their eyes out while hugging both of them as if they'd evaporate out of their hands. But Nayeon and Jeongyeon promised to drop by often, since they got accepted in Seoul's university of Arts. And they did keep their promise. Every Friday they'd drop by and all of them would go out and catch up with each other. But in all honesty school didn't really feel the same without those two walking down the halls, voices in full volume while bickering about nonsense.

Then we had the seniors. Thinking about it, most of their friends were seniors this year. Minnie was a senior this year; so were Miyeon, Momo, Sana, Soojin, Jihyo, Mina and Soyeon.

Miyeon was a sweetheart, but she was also a crackhead; especially if she joined forces with Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Those three together were just something else. But despite her outgoing and crackhead nature, Miyeon was really caring and very protective of all her friends; especially the foreigners. Yuqi still remembers that time when a boy called her, Mina and Tzuyu a nasty racist slur. Miyeon was the first to walk up to him and slap him across the face, twice. Now you can imagine how shocked all of them were when Miyeon, being the pacifist that she is, straight up hit someone. When they asked her why she hit him, all Miyeon did was shrug and say: "Well he had it coming for calling MY friends something so mean." She got three weeks of detention, and the principal called her parents but she didn't mind. She just seemed glad that she stood up for her friends.

Momo was the ultimate tsundere of their group. She was fierce and confident when she was on stage performing with their dance team, but the moment she got off it she became her adorable, funny yet kinda introverted self. She also loved food. Like LOVED food; her, Mina and Minnie would ALWAYS be caught munching snacks together during class, on their break, during practice...basically they'd eat anything, anywhere. At first she might seem cold and distant but Momo was actually a really affectionate person; she absolutely loved initiating skinship like, hugging, cheek poking or full on cradling especially the 'babies' as she liked to call the juniors of the group. It's no wonder that they all called her along with Jeongyeon and Soojin the mama bears of the group. They all just had this nurturing aura around them;

Sana was next. Sana was, in their friends' words, a literal angel. She had to be one of the sweetest people Yuqi had ever met. Always trying to cheer up everyone, always picking someone up when they're down by simply smiling and reassuring them, always giving 110% of herself in her friendships and in the things she loved to do. She usually showed her affection through both skinship and verbally. Sana loved showering all her friends with love and words of praise every single moment of the day. But the only let's say downside she had was that she was really clumsy. They all still remember that time she was playing a game against Momo and from her excitement to win she hit her knee on the edge of the table while her head hit the cold, wooden floor. While they were all worried sick for a few seconds, she was simply cackling to tears; soon the entire room was filled with laughter and words of worry towards Sana.

Then we have Soojin. If anyone thought Momo's duality was insane, then they haven't met Seo Soojin. Soojin and Momo had been friends ever since Momo joined the dance team 3 years ago, both of them receiving many awards because of their top notch skills. Soojin seems very intimidating when she's on stage or sometimes even when she just walks down the halls. But in reality Soojin is the shyest person amongst their friends. She hates being in any sort of spotlight, and refrains from hanging out with people she doesn't really know. Other than that though, when she's in an environment she feels comfortable she tends to be more open and cracks a lottt of jokes. Soojin is also the one that mostly takes care of all of them; especially now that momma Jeongyeon is not in school. She just has this nurturing and affectionate nature that only the people closest to her get to experience and witness.

The bubbly and energetic Jihyo was next. Jihyo had quite the personality. She seemed very sweet and funny to whoever met her for the first time; and she was. Jihyo just had this bubbly yet dynamic aura coming out of her. She loved complimenting all of them on their skills, she'd joke around a lot, pranking her best friends and teasing them 24/7. But if you dared say anything offensive towards any of them Jihyo would literally turn from the ray of sunshine she naturally was to a thunderstorm. She always helped anyone in need whether it was for studying or anything really; except if they were playing Monopoly or any game to be honest. Then you'd see a TOTALLY different side of her. It was wise to say that Jihyo along with certain others spiced things up amongst their friend group.

Mina or Minari as they all called her, was also probably one of the shyest members. Mina was just a very quiet and self reserved type of person, just like Soojin, opting to stay out of the chaos that would be created amongst their noisy friends. But just like Momo and Soojin, when Mina stepped on stage to perform a routine, ballet or not, something just changed. She'd go from being their sweet and innocent Minari to someone who could drive every single person watching her crazy (her and Soojin shared this characteristic as well, both blushing and joking around when someone would mention it) Mina just exuded elegance and beauty wherever she was whatever she was doing; she was a true goddess, and there were times when they'd all have to do a double take when she'd walk towards them. Other than that she was always their cute, adorable and competitive when it comes to games, Minari.

Last senior of the group, but definitely not least was the tiny, music genius Soyeon. She had to be one of the most talented people they all had met in their lives. Soyeon had already written, composed and produced dozens of songs from scratch. Some of them she'd sell to a few artists and some she'd keep them for herself since they usually meant a lot to her. Just like Jihyo she had quite a dynamic aura, they both had quite a leader like personality, but Soyeon really liked keeping to herself and focusing on her music more. She did love all of them though; always welcoming them into the small studio she had whenever any of them needed to let off some steam. She'd even let them play her piano or guitar or even compose and record their songs in there. She was truly one of the best people out there, and she always gave off the feeling of being a fire, the only source of heat and happiness, during a cold winter night.

Then we have the juniors. Besides the chinese trio (Yuqi, Shuhua and Tzuyu) Dahyun and Chaeyoung were also juniors, sharing a lot of classes with the other three as well.

Dahyun, like Yuqi, was one of the main moodmakers. What can we say, the girl was a naturally born comedian. Everything she did and said was just funny. Plus the fact that she was also crazy talented and smart. She was always the one getting the best grades at school, usually sticking around the library after school ended in order to help some of the older ones with their homework (mostly Nayeon, Momo and Miyeon who weren't fans of studying AT ALL). Other than that Dahyun was really fun to be around, and when they had time she along with Yuqi and Chaeyoung would go to Soyeon's studio and compose songs together. Overall she was one of the best and most chill people out there.

Lastly we have Chaeyoung. Along with Soyeon, she had to be one of the most artistic people in the entire world. Chae breathed, ate, and drank art. She loved all forms of art. Loved making it, loved seeing or listening to it or just observing it. Even though she kinda hated school, she did love coming here everyday just to see her friends and hang out with them. She also was that type of person that if she knew one of her friends wasn't feeling well, she'd take them somewhere peaceful or share her drawings or songs with them. There were countless times when she'd gift them shoes which she drew on, or created a song from scratch just for them. Chae was just the sweetest person out there, even if she might seem too cool and unapproachable from others.

Luckily though today, Yuqi didn't see Minnie sitting in her usual seat beside her at lunch. For the first time in the 2 years she's known her, she feels blessed that the older girl wasnt here. Some of their friends were already sitting down eating and obviously talking about their extra curricular activities. Jihyo, Momo, Mina and Soojin weren't there yet though; they probably had an urgent dance meeting today since several competitions were coming up. Sana was also nowhere to be found, which was kind of weird since she'd usually be one of their first ones arriving for lunch. At the table Miyeon, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Soyeon were probably talking about the new song they were all working on for a group project of theirs. Yuqi had already heard some snippets of it and it already sounded amazing. She can't imagine how much better it will get when the girls write their lyrics and record it. Miyeon suddenly spots them while she urgently calls the trio over, her usual smile plastered on her face. Shuhua immediately acted as if she was leaving. 'Classic Shushu.' Yuqi thought

MY: "Hey guys! Yeh Shuhua don't you dare act like you don't know us." The three of them took a seat at their table, while Shuhua being the Jerry to Miyeon's Tom proceeded in teasing her unnie.

SH: "Pff please, I'm not acting like I don't know all of you, I'm acting like I don't know Miyeon unnie." The moment Shuhua uttered those words, the producer trio(Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Soyeon) just groaned simultaneously rolling their eyes.

CH: "Ugh not again."  
DH: "Lord help me please."  
SY: "Heree we go again."

MY: "Yeh Shuhua you come over here right this instant and tell your Miyeon unnie you love her." She said while openly pouting at the younger one's antiques  
SH: "Mmm...anyway next. What were you guys talking about?" 

Miyeon's jaw dropped, 'The audacity.' she thought. Shuhua, as if nothing happened, unwrapped her chocolate bar to eat, handing Miyeon a large piece as per usual. Miyeon at first ignored her, facing away from the youngest, while an angry pout was formed on her face. Shuhua just rolled her eyes and stretched her hand even more towards her unnie, indicating that she should take the piece of chocolate already. Miyeon didn't even flinch at that. Shuhua just groaned and whinned.

SH: "Ya unnie take the piece of chocolate already; it's your favorite." 

Miyeon turned her head so fast and snatched the chocolate so fast that they all got frightened. Showing the younger girl her brightest smile, Miyeon happily munched on the rather large piece of chocolate.

DH: "Anyways, we were talking about that song of ours we're making for Music class."

TZ: "Oh right how is that going? Don't you have like another 2 weeks to finish it or something?"

SY: "We do Tzuyu-ya but the lyrics aren't coming up easily. Like for the first time it seems as if we are all stuck...like our brains can't compose a single verse."

SH: "Have you tried switching up something in the music Soyeon unnie? Maybe that will help..."

CH: "Nah that will just take us a lot more time Shu. You know how picky me and the Lion over there get when it comes to composing. It's already a miracle that we decided on this melody."

The entire table was filled with chuckles. It was true that despite being the most artistic girls out there, Chaeyoung and Soyeon had quite the difficulty composing songs together. Maybe it was the fact that they were both perfectionists with their music. Maybe it was because their music tastes were not exactly matching. Either way they had difficulty at creating art together. But when they found something that worked for both of them...the entire school knew that it would be THE song. Shuhua pipped up after their chuckles quieted down.

SH: "I'm sure you'll figure it out though. You're both like music geniuses or whatever, it'll turn out to be perfect. Anyway where are the rest?"

MY: "Mm Momo texted us and said the dance crew will be a bit late since they had a meeting last period. As for Sana and Minnie I think they had a chemistry test or something..right guys?"

SY: "Yeah something like that."  
CH: "You guys should've seen how whiny Sana was this morning because of this. God even her own girlfriend couldn't bare her whining."  
DH: "Momo couldn't handle Satang's whining? Well that's a first...she's usually the only one babying and reassuring her that she'll do well."  
CH: "I know that's what made it even more entertaining."  
MY: "Pleasee it was worse when I picked them up. Momo was ready to straight up smack her...ugh i wish i could've filmed it. Her face was just worth ten billion won."

They just sat there eating in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, making small talk over how their lessons had been up until now or gossiping about some stuff Miyeon found out. Suddenly the door to the cafeteria opened making way for their dance aces to walk in. Momo seemed a bit tired or nervous, Yuqi couldn't tell while the rest seemed to just be pretty relaxed. Jihyo immediately ran up to them, the gym bag almost slinging off her shoulder in the process.

JH: "Hello my beautiful people, how are we doing this fine day?"  
DH: "We're fine unnie"  
SH: "You seem to be a little excited, whats up?"  
JH: "Nothing. Today is just the most beautiful and perfect day that's all."   
TZ: "Quick be honest, who put something in her water again?"  
JH: "YA! I swear it's just a good day cause....drum roll please....the 4 of us found out that we'll get to choreograph our routine for regionals this year!"

By the time Jihyo said that, the rest had joined their table mumbling their greetings. All the girls immediately turned and congratulated them for getting to do such a thing. Knowing all 4 of them for the past 2 years Yuqi knows how much of a dream this has been for all of them. Sure they've choreographed their solos, duets and small group dance routines but this....this would give them an even higher chance of getting noticed by scouts. They could get accepted to an arts university like nayeon or jeongyeon with a dance scholarship. This was a big deal. Mina and Soojin also seemed to be really excited about it too...only Momo seemed to be kind of sceptical as she sat down next to Yuqi.

YQ: "Congrats unnie, you of all people deserve this." 

She said while smiling sweetly towards the older girl. It was true though. Momo worked her ass off when it came to dance. She'd spent hours on end in the studio with either Soojin, Mina or Jihyo to perfect every single choreo given her way. Momo loved dance. No scratch that...Momo LIVED to dance. Dance was what made her want to get up everyday...what gave her a purpose of existing. Momo would normally be extra pouncy and loud since this is what she always wanted. Why was she like this?

MM: "Thanks Yuqi-ya." 

She offered her a small smile, which didn't quite reach her eyes as it normally does. The rest continued talking rather loudly about god knows what, while Momo's face darkened a bit again. Yuqi then placed her hand on Momo's bicep gently. The older girl startled a bit at the gesture

YQ: "Unnie? What's wrong?"  
MM: "I....I don't know. I thought I'd be so excited to finally get to show everyone my worth. Show everyone that i deserve a dance scholarship...but the moment the words left the teacher's lips i just panicked kind of. I've never stressed or panicked like this over dance. Maybe I'm just tired or something i don't know."  
YQ: " Unnie that makes sense...it's the first time you're being bestowed with such a role. You're just worried, and knowing you you're just stressing over the fact of whether the choreo will be good enough and if its gonna be way too difficult for the rest or who knows what else. But I promise you, everything will be fine. You got all of us by your side to help you, if we can, especially those three idiots over there." 

She said while softly pointing towards Jihyo, Soojin and Mina who were laughing their asses off while showing the rest some new moves they're thinking of adding in the choreo. Momo genuinely smiled this time while looking at all of their dorks they called best friends. A tiny smile, but Yuqi will take that as a win.

YQ: "Everything will be fine, I promise. And when you get up there and kick some ass we'll all be in the audience cheering you on as always, unnie." Momo then slightly turned her head towards the younger girl and enveloped her into a tight hug.  
MM: "Thank you Woogs." 

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Yuqi always loved hugs, especially a certain Thai's, but Momo's were just so comforting and warm. She always felt as if she was welcome and loved whenever Momo would hug her, as if she was telling her that no matter what she'd be there to listen to her worries. Because Momo was like that. She seemed to not care but in reality she was always the one that worried and cared the most about others. When they pulled away, Momo gave her a knowing look.

MM: "I know this was about me, but are you okay? You seem a bit...I don't know monotonic today. Is everything alright?"

Yuqi just froze for a moment. She felt her tongue tying up for some weird reason. Sure she wanted to tell Momo about it; tell her unnie that she might have had the tiniest crush on one of their best friends for the past 2 years. She knew Momo wouldn't judge. She knew that she would understand, since she went through the same thing with Sana 7 months ago. But she still felt....weird about it. She may have realized it but that doesn't mean she's already come to terms with it. So she just plastered her usual smile and shook her head slightly.

YQ: "Unnie Im fine, just stressed about a project that's all."

Yuqi tried as hard as she could to convince her that she wasn't lying in her face. Of course Momo didn't buy it. The older girl slowly raised an eyebrow while eyeing Yuqi as if she was saying "Really? That's the best you've got?" The Chinese girl might be a straight up genius, but she would never fool anyone, especially Momo, when it came to her lying. Momo always saw right through her, no matter what.  
Momo also knew all about Yuqi's crush on Minnie, even if the younger one never initiated a conversation with her about it. Like please she had eyes, she wasn't blind even though she needed her specs at time. But that's not the point. Momo saw it all, and she's sure the rest of them lowkey knew about this too.  
She saw them playfully roasting and arguing in the halls or when they'd all hang out in a nearby sort of diner. They'd call each other ugly and stupid but then would sit next to each other always finding a way to keep physical contact if that was hand holding or shoulders touching or basically anything really.  
She saw them spend most of their afternoons or common free periods together, cuddled up in a secluded area of the library. Everyone, including Momo at times, would think they were actually doing their school work while not talking that much; but in reality the two of them would sit there comfortably, textbooks and notes long forgotten on the table while they'd talk in hushed tones about everything and nothing. Just like that first day...  
Momo would always see them walking down the halls, holding each other's hand so gently as if one wrong move would break it. They all saw the way they'd glance at each other; their eyes being filled with pure adoration and happiness whenever they're eyes would meet. They all knew how desperate Minnie would get at times to see the younger girl, especially if she was going through a rough day. For example, last year Yuqi caught the flu at around early February so she had to stay home for a couple of days. Least to say that the moment Minnie found out she stopped in the middle of the hallway, immediately pulled out her phone, and called Yuqi. The moment the girl picked up she didnt even get a chance to greet her since Minnie just shrieked "YOU QUEEN IDIOT OF ALL IDIOTS HOW TF DID YOU GET SICK?!" After almost 15 minutes of her and Yuqi fighting over why the younger girl got sick, Minnie just let out a huge huff and pouted "Just get better as soon as you can, cause i already miss you pabo." For the next couple Minnie was constantly pouting and in a bad mood, but the moment Yuqi showed up in school her entire face lit up as she ran towards the slightly shorter girl and tackled her. They stayed there hugging for literally 5 whole minutes.   
Now if that didnt scream whipped Momo didnt know what did. And she kinda had this feeling that whatever was bugging Yuqi at the moment, had to do with Minnie. She just didnt know what it was, and as much as she wanted to know she knew that she shouldnt push Yuqi into telling her. So she turned towards her forgotten bag on the lunch table.

MM: "Okayyyy if you say soo...but know that Im here to help you if you have a problem with your project" 

She said while air quoting the word project, and looking for that forgotten apple she had put in her bag in the morning. Yuqi was ready to reply when she suddenly heard a loud...

SN: "MOMORINGGGG!"

Momo's head immediately snapped towards the direction in which she heard her name being called by none other than her girlfriend. Sana literally ran towards her, and tackled her while placing feather kisses all over her face. Momo was obviously stunned and was furiously blushing since almost all eyes were on them since the entire cafeteria heard Sana call Momo's name. Their friends were mostly laughing and or faking as of they'd throw up (i bet you can guess who reacted how). On the other hand though, Yuqi just sweetly smiled at the sight in front of her. Sana always showed her affection like this, showering the other person with love and affection. But she always managed to show an even softer and more affectionate version of herself with Momo. Yuqi always wondered what it'd be like to have someone to love her as much as Sana loves Momo. 'Must be nice' she thought

MM: "Satang as much as I love you, wanna share why you almost nearly knocked me and my precious food off of the table?" Sana immediately pulled away and looked deeply into the other girl's eyes, while a bright smile was plastered on her face.

SN: "Im sorry Momoring but I was just too excited to caree. You were righttt, I practically aced that chemistry test."

MM: "Seeee? I told ya...ughh why do i always have to be right? Now i want my prize.."

Yuqi immediately shifted her attention to the rest, deciding that its best to give the couple some privacy. She knew they'd start flirting and god knows what else soon, and she'd rather not be paying attention to that. The rest were obviously animatedly talking about Friday, deciding where they and 2yeon (Nayeon and Jeongyeon) should go out to eat after school.

MY: "What do you guys feel like eating on Friday? I crave sushi, we haven't gone there for quite a while.."  
DH: "True we have not, and I think they've brought in some kind of new dessert. Mina unnie what was it called again?" 

But Mina was so distracted by eating her food that she didn't even hear Dahyun calling her. They all just smiled sweetly, when Tzuyu lightly tapped on her shoulder and told her in a timid voice so she did not sound rude or sarcastic towards their sweet Minari.

TZ: "Mina unnie, Dahyun asked you something." 

The slightly older girl looked up from her food and gave Dahyun an apologetic look. Dahyun just smiled and repeated the question for her. Mina's eyes just lit up at the mere mention of food and immediately answered.

MN: "You mean Purin?"  
DH: "YESS that, it sounds so delicious."  
MN: "Pleasee it is, imagine it as some sort of crème caramel. Ugh its pure heaven.." 

Everyone just started chuckling because of the dreamy look Mina had, obviously day dreaming of her having a Purin right now to finish off her lunch.

CH: "Orrrrr we could finally go to that Indian place we passed by a few weeks ago...You all said how much you wanted us to hang out there next time we have a chance to meet up with Nayeon and Jeongyeon unnie for lunch."  
SY: "Well that's true...plus we did have Japanese two weeks ago. Maybe we should try something new this time."  
JH: "Alright let's vote. All those for Japanese and Purin?"

Mina's hand instantly shot up, while Miyeon, Dahyun, Tzuyu, Jihyo and Soojin raised their hands after thinking about it.

JH: "Alright and all those for Indian?"

Chaeyoung, Soyeon and Shuhua raised their hands eagerly while Yuqi just chuckled and shook her head.

YQ: "As long as the food is good, I don't mind."  
JH: "Noted. So with 6 votes in favor of Japanese, 3 votes in favor of Indian and 1 abstention we're eating Japanese this Friday. This court is adjourned ladies." 

Jihyo hit her water bottle slightly on the table as if she was some sort of judge while everyone laughed at how serious she looked. They saw the small disappointment in the other three's eyes so Soojin decided to make a proposition.

SJ: "Tell you what guys, we go out for Japanese with Nayeon and Jeongyeon unnie on Friday and on Sunday when we're all free we'll go to that Indian restaurant you want. How does that sound?" They all shrugged  
SH: "Meh we can live with that, right guys?"  
SY: "Yeah sure that's fine"  
CH: "Fine by me"

But while those four were negotiating, Yuqi noticed Miyeon and the happy couple sitting beside her looking towards something or someone that seems to be behind her, with a knowing smile on their faces. Suddenly Yuqi's eyesight was blocked by a pair of soft hands gently covering them, while she felt a breath on her neck. From the moment the figure had approached her, she just knew it was her. She could tell from her perfume which she could recognise from miles away; or from the warm and welcoming aura she always exuded. Then that angelic voice that she could listen to for the rest of her days if she could, whispered into her ear.

MN: "Guess whoo"

Yuqi instantly felt goosebumps form on her entire neck, and she could already tell that her cheeks were flushed. So she slowly placed her hands on top of Minnie's and slowly removed them. Turning around she got to take a good look of her best friend, and as always she looked perfect today. 

YQ: "Minnie…"

The moment Minnie heard Yuqi say her name she gave the younger girl one of the brightest and most genuine smiles one could show. Yuqi just stood there, mesmerized by her unnie's ethereal and unique beauty. She almost forgot about her thoughts and fears when she first entered the cafeteria. Almost. As quickly as that look of affection and adoration appeared on Yuqi's face that's how quickly it disappeared and was replaced by one of confusion and fear. Minnie noticed it immediately, and instantly frowned.

MN: "Woogs? What's wrong?"

'Everything!' Yuqi wanted to say. 'Everything is wrong cause you're so perfect, and amazing and sweet and like crazy talented...cause you're so you and i might have fallen for you'. But she doesn't say it, she just stays there frozen for a couple of seconds thinking of what she should do. All eyes are on her, most worried, others looking at her knowingly and some being completely confused. Yuqi tries to find her courage to look Minnie in the eyes...but she can't. Not after what she realized last night. She gets up quickly and gathers her stuff while she blubbers out a:

YQ: " Nothing, I'm fine. I just realised I have a project to finish for tomorrow and I havent even started...I uhm, I need to go."

Once she gathered her stuff, she quickly muttered a goodbye and left the table, leaving behind a very confused group of friends and an even more confused and worried Minnie. Yuqi just made a run for it, walking towards her locker to pick up her books and get as far away as possible from the cafeteria and Minnie. She wasn't ready to face her...that's what she gathered from their encounter. She knows herself well; so she knows that she won't be able to face Minnie in the eyes until she fixes this shit. And by fixing this shit she means get over her best friend as fast as possible, or learn how to hide her feelings for her.   
She rested her back against her locker, holding her books tightly in her hands while staring at the ceiling.

YQ: "Well fuck me…" she muttered

This is gonna be one hell of a ride isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyss so looks like imma continue this...i hope you like it and that it makes sense since i wrote most of this at 3am...if youre confused about anything feel free to ask me, stay safe and healthy yall and thank you for reading :))

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i had this in my notes for a while, but wasnt sure if i should post itt...if you guys like it i might keep the story going otherwise i'll just leave it as a oneshot or delete it idk :)


End file.
